


Geschenkte Schritte

by Niemernuet



Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, esaf 2016 ff., jööh, äifach so
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Summary: Sam wagt einen Angriff auf Armon.
Relationships: armon orlik/samuel giger





	1. 1

Einer der Betreuer vom Verband steckte das Gerät ein und betätigte den Hebel. Mit einem leisen Surren begann es im Inneren zu Drehen und kalte Luft bereitete sich langsam im Raum aus. Armon sog sie tief ein und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand. Der kleine Ventilator, den sie ursprünglich gebracht hatten, hatte schon nach wenigen Stunden vor der Gluthitze des Welschlandes kapituliert, die das ganze Festgelände zu einem Kochtopf werden liess. Nun hatten sie irgendwo in der Stadt eine Klimaanlage aufgetrieben und sie in das Camp der Nordostschweizer gerollt.

«Besser», seufzte Bless auf der Bank gegenüber.

«Sitzt nicht zu lange in den nassen Hemden herum, Jungs,», warnte Kaspar, einer der Betreuer, «dass sich ja keiner erkältet. Das gilt auch für dich, Sämi.»

Sam zuckte zusammen und blickte fragend auf. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte mit seinem Fusswippen den Boden zum Erzittern gebracht. «Ist gut», murmelte er, sicher ohne etwas von Kaspars Worten verstanden zu haben.

Armon gab sich Mühe, betont locker auszusehen; wie jemand, den an seinem zweiten Eidgenössischen nichts mehr überraschen konnte. In ihm drinnen schwamm aber alles, nicht zuletzt, seit er so gut gestartet war und nach zwei Bernern nun auch noch Reichmuth umgestossen hatte. Vor dem kleinen Hosenscheisser, der bereits an seinem ersten Eidgenössischen wie eine Dampfwalze alles und jeden überfuhr, wollte er sich aber keine Blösse geben.

Nicht dass er es sich eingestanden hätte.

Er hörte, wie sich der Raum langsam leerte. Der vierte und letzte Gang heute begann. Armon blieb sitzen, er würde erst ganz am Schluss an die Reihe kommen.  
Er öffnete seine Augen erst, als er Schritte näherkommen hörte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber amüsiertem Grinsen drehte er den Kopf zu Sam, der sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn platziert hatte und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah.

«Machen wir eine Wette», begann Sam leise, obwohl sie die einzigen in der Garderobe waren. Er schien den vergangenen Winter einzig im Fitnessstudio verbracht zu haben. In seinem gespannten Körper arbeiteten die Muskelberge unaufhörlich. Zusammen mit dem Grau in seinem Haar, das mittlerweile nicht mehr zu übersehen war und ihn nicht zu stören schien, wirkte er um Jahre älter als er war. Einzig sein unschuldiger Blick zeigte, dass er kaum Autofahren durfte und warum er seit Beginn des Eidgenössischen heute Morgen keine drei Sätze herausgebracht hatte.  
Sein Mut schien in sich zusammenzufallen als Armon keine Antwort gab, aber er hatte den Angriff gestartet, nun konnte er nicht mehr zurück. «Wenn ich morgen Abend vor dir bin, gehst du mit mir aus.»

Armons Brauen wanderten in die Höhe. Er wusste um die durchdringende Wirkung seiner eisblauen Augen und starrte Sam an, bis dieser rot anlief und seinen Blick senkte. Er hatte schon vor einem Jahr, beim letzten Verbandstraining gemerkt, wie oft Sam zu ihm geschaut hatte. Da er aber mitten im Bachelorabschluss-Stress gesteckt hatte und er mit kleinen Kindern eh nichts anzufangen wusste, hatte er es ignoriert. Nun, nach einer Saison, in der das Kind zur ernsten Gefahr für die Grossen geworden war, nachdem er sich zu einem Berg von einem Mann entwickelt hatte, war die Sache anders.

«Und wenn ich vor dir bin?», fragte Armon schliesslich. «Was gewinne ich dann?»

Obwohl Sam einige Zentimeter Vorsprung auf Armon hatte, schaffte er es, ihn mit seinen Rehaugen von unten durch die langen Wimpern anzusehen. «Dann gehe ich mit dir aus, natürlich.»

Sam grinste und Armon lachte laut auf. «Und wenn mir dieser Preis nicht gefällt?», fragte er.

Sam kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und dachte nach. «Wenn du morgen Abend vor mir bist, darfst du dir etwas aussuchen.»

«Ich darf mir etwas aussuchen?»

«Dass du mit mir machen willst, ja», bekräftigte Sam.

Armon wartete ob er merken würde, was er gesagt hatte, aber Sam sah ihn wieder mit weit geöffneten Augen und scheuem Lächeln an. Armon hatte hundert Ideen, was er dieser Unschuld vom Land antun wollte, alle so schmutzig, dass er fast ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Er grinste und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. «Einverstanden.»

Sam schlug ein und Armon hielt seine starke Hand fest umklammert. «Wenn du morgen Abend vor mir bist, gehe ich mit dir aus», fasste Armon zusammen. «Wenn ich morgen Abend vor dir bin, darf ich mit dir machen, was ich will.»

Wahrscheinlich war es Armons lüsterner Blick oder die Art, wie er es gesagt hatte, auf jeden Fall fiel Sams Lächeln zusammen und er begriff.

«Ich meine…», begann er, aber Armon legte ihm den Finger seiner freien Hand auf die Lippen und stand von der harten Holzbank auf. Seine Rechte hielt immer noch Sams Hand umklammert, seine Linke wanderte Sams Wange hinunter und griff sein Kinn. Bevor Sam einen neuen Versuch machen konnte, gab ihm Armon einen tiefen, atemlosen Kuss. Sams Lippen trennten sich ohne Gegenwehr und liessen Armons Zunge ein. Langsam, willenlos folgte sein Körper Armons und löste sich von der Bank. Ein leiser Ausruf entwich ihm, als Armon ihn plötzlich losliess und er zurück auf die Bank fiel. Armon grinste ihn an, dann nahm er seine Wasserflasche und den Hut und verliess die Garderobe.


	2. 2

Die Wette war das Letzte, woran Armon am Abend darauf dachte, nachdem er den Schlussgang verloren hatte, nachdem er vor hunderttausend Leuten auf den Rücken gebettet worden war wie ein Anfänger; schier mehr von seinen eigenen Füssen geschlagen als vom Alten aus dem Berner Oberland. Wie in einem schlechten Film spielte sich der Schlussgang immer wieder in seinem Kopf ab. Er hätte gleich am Anfang besser ziehen sollen, nicht loslassen, als er Glarner auf den Knien hatte. Jeder Zug schien im Nachhinein zum Sieg geführt zu haben, wenn er sich nur mehr angestrengt hätte. Wenn er es nur mehr gewollt hätte.  
Lachen tat weh, alles in ihm tat weh, trotzdem zwang er sich, sein Gesicht zu einer Maske zu verziehen, die aufmunternden Berührungen der ganzen Nordostschweiz ohne zu Brüllen zu ertragen. Noldi war der einzige, der wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Irgendwann baute er sich vor ihm auf, mit dem Rücken zu Armon, bereits in den braunen Halbleinenhosen und der roten Weste für den Schlussakt. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen, nur seine Hände zu heben, und endlich konnte Armon mit Curdin an seiner Seite aus der Arena schleichen.  
Das kalte Wasser half ihm, wieder tiefer zu atmen und das erste Bier, das ihm jemand beim Abtrocknen in die Hand drückte, liess alles schon ein wenig dumpfer erscheinen. Heute würde er abstürzen, vermutlich.

Erst als sie von einem Helfer für den Schlussakt in Reihen aufstellt wurde, merkte Armon, dass Sam seinen letzten Gang gewonnen und sich hinter den König auf den zweiten Rang geschlichen hatte. Mit einem Grinsen baute er sich vor Armon auf, der wegen der Niederlage im fünften Rang gelandet war. Zum ersten Mal seit er mit dem Rücken im Sägemehl gelandet war, fühlte er ein ehrliches Lachen, das sich seinen Weg bahnte. Etwas flatterte in seinem Magen.

«Wie erleichtert bist du?», fragte Armon.

Sam lachte ebenfalls. «Nicht so sehr, wie du denkst.» Er zwinkerte ihm zu. «Du wirst von mir hören», sagte er und lief zurück an seinen Platz ganz links in der Reihe.

Armon war in der ersten Reihe fast ganz am Ende aufgestellt, eingekeilt zwischen Sempach und Schuler. Beide hatten ihre Unterhaltung mit schamlosem Interesse beobachtet.

«Warum ist Sämi erleichtert?», fragte Sempach.

«Weil er eine Wette gewonnen hat.»

Vor ihnen stellte sich der König auf und winkte Sempach und Käser in der ersten Reihe zu. Armon ignorierte ihn.

«Und was hat er gewonnen?», fragte Schuler, als Armon nicht fortfuhr. Dieser zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern.

«Das nächste Mal wetten wir auch», meldete Wenger in Armons Rücken und stiess Sempach schräg vor ihm in die Schulter.

"Heute hättest du verloren», antwortete Sempach.

«Eine gute Wette kennt keinen Verlierer», schoss Wenger zurück.

«Ich glaube, das tut ihre auch nicht», kommentierte Schuler mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Armon. Aus dem Tor drangen die ersten Töne eines Marsches und angeführt von ihrem neuen König liefen die Schwinger ein letztes Mal in die Arena.


	3. 3

Armon beendete die Saison nach dem Eidgenössischen in Estavayer. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf die gutgemeinten Aufmunterungen.

Einzig das, worauf er Lust hatte, schien nicht zu kommen. Tage wurden zu Wochen, Wochen zu Monaten, Curdins Witze über Armons Zustand am Tag nach dem Eidgenössischen wurden seltener und seltener bis er sie vergass und noch immer hatte Sam sich nicht gemeldet. Armon wäre lieber nackt, nur in einer Schwingerhose bekleidet bei der Delegiertenversammlung der Nordostschweizer auf die Bühne gestürmt anstatt zuzugeben, dass er ihn vermisste.

Oder sich gar selber als erstes zu melden.

Erst als der erste Schnee schon fast ins Tal hinunter reichte und die Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen in den Fenstern aufgehängt wurden, gab Sam ein Lebenszeichen.

Eines Morgens fand Armon zwei Nachrichten auf seinem Telefon: Ein Bild vom Pistenplan des Pizol und die Worte: ‘ _Du wohnst doch fast dort_.’

Mit einem debilen Lächeln sank Armon zurück ins Kissen und versank unter der Decke. Fast hätte er sein Telefon an die Brust gedrückt wie einen Liebesbrief in einem Kitschfilm. Die Einladung, oder doch eher Aufforderung, tat nichts um Armons Eindruck von Sams Unschuld zu widerlegen. Trotzdem hätte er sich nichts Besseres vorstellen können. Die Nachricht war gegen halb sechs Uhr gekommen, wahrscheinlich gleich nachdem Sam aufgestanden war und den Wetterbericht gesehen hatte. Armon ignorierte alle Regeln über die angemessene Wartezeit für das Beantworten einer Date-Anfrage und tippte sogleich eine Antwort. Sam hätte es eh nicht gekümmert.

‘ _Ich kenne jede Piste. Warum_?’

Die Antwort liess nicht lange auf sich warten. ‘ _Die Wette vom Eidgenössischen. Du musst mit mir ausgehen_.’

Armon grinste. Kein Emoji, kein Anzeichen, dass Sam nicht jedes Wort von Armon anders als vollkommener Ernst nahm.

‘ _Ich dachte schon, du hättest es vergessen_.’

‘ _Nie. Wann hast du Zeit_?’


	4. 4

Sie trafen sich zwei Tage später an der Talstation in Bad Ragaz. Armon war mit dem Bus gekommen und wartete neben der Kasse. Der Saisonbeginn war erst einige Tage vorher gewesen und da es mitten in der Woche war, hatte es noch nicht viele Besucher. Er beobachtete Sam wie er in die Skischuhe stieg und die Winterschuhe in den Kofferraum legte. Anders als andere erfolgreiche Jungschwinger, anders als Armon, verzichtete er auf Sponsoren und die Annehmlichkeiten, die damit kamen. Man erkannte es an seinem alten Corsa, der fast zu klein war für seine langen Beine, und an der Skiausrüstung, die schon einige Winter erlebt hatte. Er lachte, als er Armon erkannte und da seine grauen Haare unter dem Helm versteckt waren, sah er so jung aus wie er war.

«Ich wusste, dass ihr faulen Studenten immer Zeit habt für einen Skitag», begann er und lehnte die Skis und Stöcke an die Gestelle, die vor dem Eingang zur Gondelbahn herumstanden. Armon folgte ihm in die Schlange vor der Kasse.

«Und du bist nicht faul, weil…?»

Sam drehte sich um und grinste ihn an. «Ich baue Überzeit ab.»

Von jedem anderen Schwinger hätten Armon die Studenten-Witze geärgert. Bei Sam nahm er sich vor, ihn nicht ohne Kuss nach Hause gehen zu lassen.

«Zwei Tageskarten, bitte», sagte Sam zur Verkäuferin hinter der Glasscheibe.

«Nein!», rief Armon aus und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu zwängen. Natürlich erfolglos. Mit Leichtigkeit schob Sam ihn zurück. «Ich führe dich aus, so wie wir gewettet haben», erklärte er. «Ausserdem weiss ich doch, wie viel man als Student verdient.»

Armon wehrte sich nicht länger, sondern nahm das Ticket mit säuerlichem Lächeln entgegen und steckte es in die Ärmeltasche. «Ich glaube, ich verdiene mit meinem Sponsoring ein wenig mehr als du, Lehrling.»

Sam legte den Kopf schräg. «Dann darfst du mich zum Essen ausführen, Supermodel.»

Armon lachte und stellte sich in die Schlange zur Gondel.

Wenn Sam irgendeinen Hintergedanken zur Wette gehabt hätte, hätte Armon ihn nicht bemerkt. Den ganzen Vormittag fuhren sie tiefe Furchen in den eisigen Kunstschnee, vom höchsten Gipfel bis zur Talstation auf der anderen Seite des Bergs. Sam schien keine Müdigkeit zu kennen und es war Armon, der ihn am frühen Nachmittag in ein Restaurant zerren musste, um kurz zu verschnaufen.

«Ich wünschte, ich würde auch so nahe an einem Skilift wohnen», sagte er, als sie beide mit ihren Tabletten voller fettiger, leerer Kalorien zu einem der vielen freien Tische liefen. Die Mittagszeit war vorbei, das Restaurant wieder fast leer.

«Dann wärst du heute Skifahrer und nicht Schwinger», witzelte Armon und erwähnte nicht, dass er mit Schwingen, Judo, Schule und allen anderen Verpflichtungen kaum je Zeit zum Skifahren hatte.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und spiesste die ersten Pommes Frites auf die Gabel. «Ich glaube nicht, dass es soweit gekommen wäre. Schwingerhosen sind billiger als Skis.»

Ohne es zu wollen aber doch irgendwie unausweichlich waren sie bei diesem einen Thema angelangt. Armon schwieg eine Weile und beobachtete Sam, wie er unbekümmert seine Mahlzeit in grossen Bissen verschlang.

«Warum machst du keine Werbung?», fragte Armon schliesslich. «Für irgendwas. Kann auch nur die Dorfgarage sein.»

Sam leerte sein halbes Glas in einem Schluck. «Warum machst du Werbung?», fragte er zurück.

Armon überlegte kurz. «Weil sie mich fragen.»

«Ich habe noch nie Werbung mit einer berühmten Person gesehen, bei der ich dachte, ich möchte das Produkt nun unbedingt kaufen und wie sie sein. Warum sollte es bei mir anders sein?»

«Ich glaube nicht, dass es so funktioniert.»

Sam zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Sein Teller war leer und er schob das Tablett von sich. «Ausserdem muss ich dann nicht nur auf mich aufpassen, sondern auch auf andere. Was, wenn ich einmal nicht so bin, wie sie es gerne hätten? Muss ich dann eine Strafe zahlen?»

Armon dachte daran, dass in seinen Werbeverträgen bestimmte Klauseln drin waren, aber er erwähnte es nicht. «Ich würde jedes Produkt mit deinem Gesicht drauf kaufen», sagte er stattdessen.

Sam lachte und sah ihm in die Augen. Armon hätte sich am liebsten über den Tisch gebeugt und ihn gleich hier geküsst. Natürlich liess er es sein. Nicht wegen den Klauseln in seinen Werbeverträgen, sondern wegen Klauseln, die nirgends aufgeschrieben waren.

Schwere Wolken schwebten je länger je mehr über die Berge und drohten mit neuem Schnee. Die Skibar sah öde und verlassen aus, die Saison hatte noch nicht genug begonnen. Armon hatte genug vom Skifahren, aber noch lange nicht von Sam.

«Après-Ski bei mir zuhause», sagte er auf der letzten Bergfahrt.

«Nein danke», antwortete Sam.   
Armons Mundwinkel fielen hinunter. Das kam unerwartet.

«Lernfahrausweis», präzisierte Sam endlich mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

Armon schlug seinen behelmten Kopf einige Male gegen das zerkratzte Glas der Gondel. «In dem Fall Après-Ski für mich und für dich eine heisse Schokolade.»

«Das sollte wohl ein Witz sein, aber es klingt fantastisch. Deshalb ja gerne.»

Die Gondel fuhr über den zweiletzten Masten vor der Einfahrt in die Bergstation. Armons Magen flatterte, aber nicht wegen der Schwerelosigkeit, sondern wegen Sams Lippen auf seinen. Er roch nach verblasstem Aftershave und Sonnencreme. Armon wollte in ihm versinken, aber abrupt riss sich Sam los. Die Tür der Gondel stand offen, leichtfüssig sprang er hinaus und mit einem letzten, frechen Grinsen liess er Armon benommen zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte er es, auszusteigen und die Skis mitzunehmen, bevor die Gondel schloss und wieder den Berg hinunterschwebte. Er jagte ihn den Berg hinunter, aber Sam war zu schnell, kurvte über die Pisten und sprang über kleine Unebenheiten, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob Armon folgte. Erst an der Talstation blieb er stehen und blickte nach oben. Armon raste auf ihn zu und bremste erst in letzter Sekunde. Der Schnee zerstob in eine dicke Wolke und hüllte sie ein, Armon prallte gegen Sam und nagelte ihn an der Hauswand fest. Er versank in seinen braunen Augen, wollte ihn küssen, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, bis Sams Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht gewischt war und er um mehr bettelte, stattdessen liess er ab von ihm und löste sich aus seinen Skis. Ohne sich abzusprechen liefen sie schweigend zum kleinen Corsa. Armon hatte keine Schuhe zum Wechseln mitgenommen und zwängte sich in den schweren Skischuhen in das kleine Auto, während Sam im Kofferraum mit den Skis und Stöcken hantierte. Das Auto hustete und blies eiskalte Luft aus der Lüftung, als Sam es in Gang setzte. Er fuhr nach Armons Richtungsweisungen und hielt nur wenige Minuten später vor Armons Heim. Die Eltern waren beide noch auf der Arbeit und das Haus lag verlassen da.  
Armon setzte Milch auf den Herd und zeigte ihm den Weg zu seinem Zimmer unter dem Dach. Als er mit der heissen Schokolade die Treppe hochkam, studierte Sam die Kränze und Auszeichnungen an den Wänden. Armon stellte die Becher auf den Tisch, wie jedes Möbelstück in seinem Zimmer und fast jedes im Haus von ihm gewonnen, und zog die Skihosen und langen Unterhosen aus. Sam tat so, als wäre es das Gewöhnlichste der Welt und beobachtete ihn über den Rand seiner heissen Schokolade vom Bürostuhl aus. Armon schlüpfte in ein Paar Jogginghosen und warf ein weiteres Paar aufs Bett.

«Ist sicher bequemer», bemerkte er. 

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte den Becher auf den Schreibtisch und stand auf. Kaum hatte er die Knöpfe seiner Skihose offen, griff ihm Armon von vorne um die Hüfte und leerte ihn auf das Bett ab, als wären sie im Training. 

«Was zum…», rief Sam aus, stütze sich auf die Ellbogen und blickte ihn erschrocken hoch, bis er begriff. Er lief feuerrot an und Armon lachte und kniete sich vor ihm hin.

«Darum haben wir nicht gewettet», brachte Sam atemlos heraus. Armon griff seine Skihose an den Füssen und zog sie schwungvoll ab. Auch Sam trug lange Unterhosen. Armon legte die Hand zwischen seine Beine und griff zu, bis Sam aufstöhnte.

«Du bist sehr enttäuscht, das fühle ich», antwortete Armon leise.   
Sams Arme gaben nach und er sank lachend auf das Bett, den Blick auf die Decke konzentriert. Armon streifte die langen Unterhosen über Sams Schenkel und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Sein Schwanz war bereits halb steif. Armon umschloss ihn mit einer Hand und fuhr langsam auf und ab. Sam hatte den Mund geschlossen und versuchte vergeblich, sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Erste, durchsichtige Tropfen flossen aus seiner Eichel. Armon verrieb sie mit dem Daumen und Sams Atem kam hektischer. Armon liess ab von ihm, so einfach wollte er es ihm nicht machen, und küsste ihn auf den Innenschenkel, fast am Knie. Küssend wanderte er nach oben. Sam zuckte zusammen und lachte, als er Armon am Schambein angelangte.

«Kitzlig», presste er heraus und lachte hilflos auf, als Armon seine Hüften fixierte und neben dem Küssen anfing, sachte in seine Haut zu beissen. So küssend und knabbernd wanderte Armons Mund weiter hinauf bis zu seinem Bauchnabel. Unter sich spürte er, wie Sams Penis zuckte und seine Nässe verrieb.

«Armon…», hauchte Sam, aber Armon sah ihn nicht an, hob nur einen Finger, als ob er in ein Telefongespräch vertieft wäre und sich Sam nur kurz gedulden müsste. Stattdessen wanderten seine Lippen wieder hinunter, ohne Umweg diesmal, bis sie Sams Schwanz gefunden hatten, der hart und glänzend auf seinem Bauch lag. Mit der Zunge fuhr er an der Unterseite von unten nach oben bis er die warme, salzige Flüssigkeit aus der Eichel schmeckte. Sam zerfiel, als Armon seinen Steifen in den Mund nahm und gab alle falsche Scham auf. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, wehrloser, mit jedem Zug, das seinen Schwanz tiefer ins Armons Mund führte.

«Armon», seufzte er dazwischen, immer wieder das gleiche Wort. «Armon…Armon…»

Armon spürte, wie er selber hart wurde und schob seine Jogginghose hinunter, um sich selber zu berühren.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, zu gross war Sams Verlangen. Sein Stöhnen hatte aufgehört, aber sein Mund war immer noch weit geöffnet. Kein Laut kam mehr aus seiner Kehle, nur noch sein Atem, stossweise. Seine kräftigen Hände fuhren durch Armons Haar, hielten sich daran fest, seine Schenkel zitterten und sein Kopf fiel zurück auf das Bett als er in Armons Mund kam.   
Armon lehnte sich zurück auf seine Knie und wischte den Speichel von seinem Mund weg. Seine andere Hand massierte immer noch seinen eigenen Penis, zerrieb die Tropfen, die ausströmten. Sein Atem wurde schneller, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Erst als zwei starke Hände unter seine Arme griffen merkte er, dass Sam sich aufgesetzt hatte. Er führte Armon auf seinen Schoss und scheuchte Armons Hand weg. Mit gierigem Verlangen sah er auf Armons Steifen und begann, ihn rhythmisch zu pumpen. Es brauchte nicht viele Stösse und Armon ergoss seinen warmen Samen über Sams Hand und Bauch. Seine andere Hand drückte Armons Kopf an seine Schulter, streichelte über seinen Nacken, den Rücken hinunter und wieder zurück. Lange blieb Armon so an ihn gelehnt, länger als er gebraucht hätte, aber er wollte Sams Wärme nicht verlassen. Sam drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihm hin, seine Lippen suchten Armons, und beide versanken sie in einem unendlichen Kuss.


	5. 5

Weihnachten kam und verging und das neue Jahr begann mit viel Schnee und, für Armon, noch mehr Stress. Zwischenprüfungen an der Uni standen bevor und sowohl Trainer wie Sponsoren begannen mit den Vorbereitungen für das Unspunnen-Schwinget, das Ende Sommer in Interlaken stattfinden würde. Die Tage verflossen ineinander und obwohl sie einander schrieben, fühlte sich Armon unendlich weit weg von Sam und ihr Skitag, als ob er vor Jahrzehnten gewesen wäre.

Es war ein grauer, nasser Freitag, genau eine Woche vor den Prüfungen, als Armon, geleitet vom Navi in seinem Handy, zu einem Filmstudio nach Zürich fuhr. Ein Werbeshooting stand an, zusammen mit einigen anderen jungen Schwingern. Armon war es zuwider und er bereute es, sich je auf diesen Sponsor eingelassen zu haben. Er hätte nie eine Firma ausserhalb des Bündnerlands wählen sollen. Ein emsiges Gewusel herrschte in den Räumen des Studios, unzählige Leute gingen ihren Aufgaben nach. Armon wunderte sich, warum es so viele Leute für einige Sekunden Werbung brauchte. Jemand brachte ihn in die Garderobe, wo er in ein gestärktes Hemd und schwarze Hosen steigen musste. Lario und Joel sassen schon in einem der Friseurstühle, umgeben von nicht weniger als drei Stylisten, und sahen so selbstsicher aus, wie sich Armon fühlte. Remo hatte mehr Erfahrung und wahrscheinlich auch mehr Lust auf diesen Zirkus. Er kam ebenfalls direkt aus der Umkleidekabine, weisses Hemd, schwarze Hosen, und lehnte zu Armon hinüber.

«Keine Sorge, du kannst nichts falsch machen heute», sagte er und fummelte am Gurt.

«Ich mache einfach alles dir nach», brummte Armon mit verschränkten Armen.

Remo grinste. «Ich nehme es zurück. Du kannst doch etwas falsch machen. Im Ernst: Sei einfach du selbst. Der Rest übernimmt die Kamera.»

In diesem Moment erschien eine Frau mit einem riesigen Handy im Raum und begann, sie alle zu fotografieren. «Wir produzieren ein kurzes Making-of für Social Media», erklärte sie. «Remo, Armon, ein kurzes Porträt?»

Remo lachte und legte den Arm um Armons Schulter. «Klar doch.»

«Mit einem Lächeln, Armon?», fragte die Frau und machte es ihm vor. Armon verzog den Mund zu etwas, das hoffentlich so aussah. «Wunderbar, ihr zwei», kommentierte sie über den Rand ihres Telefons. «Vielen Dank.»

Die Stunden klebten wie Sirup und trotzdem verschwamm alles vor Armons Augen. Er hätte nicht sagen können warum, aber schliesslich beschied einer der Männer mit wichtigen, weil grossen, Kopfhörern um den Hals, dass alles im Kasten war. Die anderen wollten in eine der Bars, die um das Studio herum auf Fernsehleute warteten, aber Armon entschuldigte sich und machte sich gleich auf den Heimweg, zurück zu seinen Büchern.

Die Woche verfloss viel zu schnell und bevor sich Armon richtig vorbereitet fühlte, kam die Prüfung. Normalerweise fühlte er sich danach erleichtert, als wäre eine grosse Last von ihm gefallen. Diesmal aber wollte das Gewicht nicht weichen, diesmal fühlte er, als hätte er jede Aufgabe falsch beantwortet. Erst als er am Abend darauf im Bett lag und im Dunkeln seine Fehler rekapitulierte, fiel ihm ein, dass sich Sam seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Telefon. Seit sechs Tagen, um genau zu sein.

‘ _Alles klar?_ ’, schrieb er und drückte auf Senden.   
Nach einer Weile, als keine Antwort gekommen war: ‘ _Prüfung heute. Lief scheisse, komplett versagt_.»

Lange noch wachte Armon im Dunkeln und wartete auf ein Surren des Telefons. Sam schrieb nicht zurück, nicht am anderen Tag, nicht auf andere Nachrichten von Armon. Er erhielt die Nachrichten, soviel war klar. Er las sie auch, selbst das entging ihm nicht. Aber es kam keine Antwort mehr.

Armons Verwunderung wurde zu Sorge und er konnte den ersten Zusammenzug der Nordostschweizer Elite kaum erwarten. Er fand in einer kaum geheizten Turnhalle irgendwo im Toggenburg statt, an einem dunklen, verregneten Februartag. Armon fühlte sich nicht vorbereitet, nicht bereit für die neue Saison. Zu viel belastete seinen Kopf und hinderte ihn, mit aller Kraft zu trainieren. Er war bereits in der Trainingskleidung und wartete, dass Beat fertig würde, als Sam mit den anderen Thurgauern in der Garderobe erschien und sich einen Platz suchte. Sein Blick schweifte über den Raum und verharrte nicht länger auf Armon als auf den anderen Schwingern. Armon, der ihm zugewinkt hatte, liess seinen Arm langsam sinken und kam sich noch blöder vor als sonst in letzter Zeit. Ärger stieg in ihm auf. Sams Verhalten ging ihm auf den Sack. Er folgte Beat auf dem Weg in die Turnhalle und blieb auf dem Weg zur Tür neben Sam stehen. Er fummelte an seinen Turnschuhen und sah betont gelassen zu ihm auf.

«Hallo», begann Armon.

«Hallo», sagte Sam und widmete sich wieder seinen Schuhen.

«Wie geht’s?», fragte Armon. Sam antwortete nicht, sondern warf einen Blick zu Beat, der die Türe für Armon offen hielt. Nach ein paar stillen Sekunden riss sich Armon los und folgte ihm.

Natürlich wurden sie gegeneinander eingeteilt, auch wenn sich Sam alle Mühe gab, jederzeit möglichst weit weg von Armon zu stehen. Dafür waren die Zusammenzüge schliesslich da.

«Was ist los?», murmelte Armon beim Zusammengreifen in Sams Ohr. Dieser schüttelte ihn ab, lehnte sich vornüber und packte Armons Schwingerhosen weit vorne an.

«Nichts», antwortete er zum Boden hin. Armon war gezwungen, ihn gleich anzupacken, obwohl sie eigentlich stehende Schwünge üben sollten. Kurz schoben sie einander durch das Sägemehl, dann sagte Sam: «Gut.»

Es hätte ein einfacher Kurz sein sollen, kaum mehr als ein Aufwärmen, aber Sam ging gleich mit voller Kraft auf Armon und bevor sich dieser versah, landete er krachend auf der Seite im Sägemehl. Sam wollte loslassen, wieder aufstehen, aber Armon hatte genug. Er hielt Sams Hosen umklammert, drehte seine Beine, bis er im Sägemehl kniete und mit dem Oberkörper auf ihm lag.

«Etwas ist los», keuchte er. «Hör endlich auf und sag es mir!»

«Nur einen Kurz, Jungs!», rief Kaspar über ihnen. «Keine Bodenarbeit, das machen wir später. Aber gute Form, Armon. Tiptop!»

Grob schob Sam Armon zur Seite und stand auf. Mit eiskaltem Blick beobachtete er, wie er sich aus dem Sägemehl erhob, ohne ihm die Hand entgegen zu halten. Kaspar, dessen Laune bislang fröhlich über den Neuanfang des Training gewesen war, merkte sogleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

«Oh nein!», sagte er tonlos. «Oh nein, überhaupt gar nicht! Nicht schon wieder!»

Weder Sam noch Armon wussten, was er damit meinte, aber bevor sie sich wundern konnten, wurden sie von ihm aus dem Schwingkeller in den finsteren Korridor gezogen.

«Das hat mir noch gefehlt», murmelte Kaspar und blieb im Lichtkegel, der aus dem Keller schien, stehen und sah sie streng an. «Was geht hier vor?», fragte er an beide gerichtet.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

«Nichts. Alles bestens», antwortete Armon zur gleichen Zeit.

«Verarscht mich nicht!», zischte Kaspar und beide zuckten ob seiner wütenden Antwort zusammen. «Seit fast dreissig Jahren versuche ich jeden Winter, aus einem Haufen Männer eine Mannschaft zu machen. Und seit fast dreissig Jahren kämpfe ich dabei gegen eure verdammten Egos an! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr die neuen Forrer und Abderhalden werdet! Nicht, wenn wir endlich wieder einmal eine Chance gegen die Berner haben!»   
Den letzten Satz hatte er fast geschrien und die ersten Schwinger verharrten in ihrem Training und blickten zur Türe hinüber.   
«Letztes Jahr wart ihr zwei ein Super-Team», fuhr Kaspar fort. «Es ist mir egal, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, sobald ihr für die Nordostschweiz antretet, seid ihr das wieder! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr den Rest hinunterzieht. Verstanden?»

Sam und Armon nickten und Kaspar wurde sogleich wieder der Alte. «Bestens», lächelte er. «Kommt, das Training wartet.»

Bless und Dani wurden für die nächste Demonstration ausgewählt und alle wandten sich ihnen zu.

«Noch einmal: Was ist los mit dir?», flüsterte Armon in der hintersten Reihe zu Sam.

Dieser blickte über die Köpfe der anderen und sah Dani so wütend an, als ob er ihn am liebsten verprügelt hätte. «Nichts», antwortete er kurzangebunden, ohne Armon anzusehen. «Ich will mich nur nicht länger ablenken lassen von Unwichtigem.»

«Und ich bin unwichtig?», fragte Armon, und, als keine Antwort kam: «Ich lasse mich von Unwichtigem ablenken?»

Sam schnaubte verächtlich. «Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, für dich sind Werbeauftritte wichtig, von daher kann ich schon verstehen, wenn es dich ablenken sollte.»

Armons Hirn brauchte eine Weile, bis es Sams Worte verstanden hatte. An den blöden Werbespot hatte er seit dem Dreh keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet. Curdin hatte das Video in den Familienchat gesandt, aber die Witze hatten keine zwei Tage angehalten. Wahrscheinlich auf Geheiss seiner Mutter.

«Dieser Scheiss?», entfuhr es Armon. «Wegen diesem Scheiss regst du dich auf?»

Sams Kopf schoss herum und seine geballte Wut zielte nun auf Armon. «War es ein Scheiss? Ihr habt euch doch recht amüsiert, du und Remo. Die Fotos erzählen eine ganze Geschichte. Es muss wahnsinnig lustig gewesen sein.»

Falls Armon vorher schon Mühe hatte, Sams Ausführungen zu folgen, so war er nun komplett verloren. Er lachte, unfreiwillig, freudlos. Fabian drehte den Kopf und sah sie an, aber weder Armon noch Sam achteten sich. Armon erinnerte sich an die Frau, die Bilder für das Internet gesammelt hatte, wie sie ihn und Remo zu einem Foto gezwungen hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Sam aus dem Foto auch nur einen Hauch Fröhlichkeit in Armon herauslesen konnte, geschweige denn, dass etwas zwischen ihm und Remo vorgegangen wäre. Sein Mund klappte auf und zu wie bei einem Fisch, es dauerte lange, bis er etwas herausbrachte.

«Bist du immer so kindisch, oder nur, wenn du deine Milch nicht hattest?», fragte er schliesslich. «Da ist nichts zwischen uns. Bist du blind? Dieser ganze Tag ist scheisse gewesen, überhaupt nichts war lustig.»

Sam war ihm einen letzten, kalten Blick zu, danach lief er wortlos davon.


	6. 6

Armon redete mit niemandem über das, was vorgefallen war. Er hatte auch niemandem etwas vom Skitag im vergangenen Dezember erzählt. Stattdessen vergrub er es tief in sich, den Schmerz über Sams kalte Blicke, sein Schweigen, das abschätzige Lächeln, und erlaubte sich keinen Gedanken mehr daran, keine Tränen. Wenn Sam es so wollte, durfte er es so haben.

Die Resultate der Zwischenprüfung kamen, knapp bestanden. Mit neuer Kraft warf sich Armon darauf in die Saisonvorbereitung, trainierte Tag und Nacht, bis ihm selbst sein persönlicher Trainer zu einer Pause riet.   
Aber Armon gönnte sich keine.

Sein erster Einsatz war am Thurgauer Kantonalschwinget in Zihlschlacht. Armon hätte sich keinen schlechteren Start als Sams Heimturnier vorstellen können, aber die Schwingclubs aus dem Graubünden waren eingeladen worden und eher hätte Armon sich die Zunge abgebissen als irgendeine Blessur für eine Absage vorzuschieben. Er würde stark genug sein, sollte Sam sich doch vor ihm verstecken.  
Dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dass er vielleicht doch nicht so stark war wie gedacht, merkte er an einem viel zu frühen, feuchtnassen Frühlingsmorgen irgendwo im Thurgau, als ihm Sam mit entschlossenen Schritten im Sägemehlring entgegentrat und ohne Gruss die Hand schüttelte. Armon fürchtete, ersticken zu müssen, als sich sein schwerer Körper an ihn lehnte und begann, durch das Sägemehl zu schieben. Jeder Atemzug stach in der Brust und in seinen Augen fühlte er Tränen aufsteigen. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Sams Schwingerhosen und versuchte, sich zusammenzureissen.  
Der Kampf war nicht schön, nicht gut, Armon wagte keinen Angriff, Sam fand keinen Hebel, und so endete er nach unendlich langen Minuten gestellt. Sie trennten sich mit einem letzten, wortlosen Händedruck und Armon lief direkt zum Brunnen, ohne vorher die Schwingerhosen auszuziehen. Er hielt den Kopf unter Wasser bis seine Lungen brannten und ihm jemand auf die Schultern klopfte.

«Alles in Ordnung?», fragte Beat als er wieder auftauchte.

«Alles bestens», antwortete Armon und sog tief Luft ein. Ja, alles würde gut werden, das nahm er sich vor. Ohne nach rechts und links zu schauen, ohne jemanden eines Blicks zu würdigen, verliess er die Arena.   
Er sah den Rest des Tages niemanden mehr an, weder Kameraden noch sonst jemanden, tauchte nur noch für die Kämpfe aus seiner Trance auf. Er kam in den Schlussgang, wo aber nicht Sam auf ihn wartete, sondern Domenic aus Sams Verein. Armon brauchte vier Minuten, bis er ihn ins Sägemehl geprügelt hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Gegner nichts für Sams Verhalten konnte, trotzdem konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten.   
Domenic sah ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Sägemehl an und zuckte zusammen, als Armon ihm den Rücken abwischte. Er hinkte, als er unter dem Applaus der Zuschauer den Ring verliess und Armon auf die Schultern von Beat und Ursin gehoben wurde. Falls Sam in der Arena war, sah Armon ihn nicht.

Armons nächster Wettkampf war schon eine Woche später, am Aargauer Kantonalschwinget in Brugg. Sam war nicht dabei, das wäre ein zu grosser Zufall gewesen. Armon wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt an einem Wettkampf teilnahm. Es war ihm auch egal.  
Angestachelt von seinem Sieg im Thurgau stürzte er sich voller Kraft in den ersten Gang und bettete Thürig ins Sägemehl, bevor die letzten Zuschauer ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Je mehr er siegte, desto weniger wanderten seine Gedanken zu Sam, desto weniger schmerzte es in seiner Brust. Zufrieden half er Thürig auf die Beine und wischte ihm das Sägemehl vom Rücken. Er musste einfach weitermachen, einen Schritt nach dem anderen gehen.   
Der zweite Gang dauerte länger, aber auch diesen gewann Armon, genauso wie die nächsten zwei Gänge. Seine Muskeln brannten, als er Mitte Nachmittag mit Gisler zusammengriff. Der dritte Gang war gegen Räbmatter gewesen, dessen 150 Kilo er über die Hüfte platt abgeworfen hatte. Armon fühlte sich unbezwingbar. 

Das war sein Fehler.

Gisler hatte schon Kränze gewonnen, bevor Armon seine Schuhe selber binden konnte, dabei war er weder gross wie Armon noch schwer wie Räbmatter; auf den ersten Blick schien er keinen einzigen Vorteil zu haben. Armon merkte in den ersten Sekunden, dass er ihn falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Mit seiner Erfahrung schien Gisler Armons Züge vorherzusehen, bevor Armon es selber wusste. Er hätte es geschehen lassen können, er hätte einfach nur parieren und abwarten müssen, schliesslich war er allen anderen weit voraus und wäre sogar mit einer Niederlage in den Schlussgang gekommen. Aber er wollte nicht verlieren, er wollte nicht stellen. Nur ein Sieg liess den Schmerz aus der Brust verschwinden, nur ein Sieg half, alles andere in seinem Leben zu übertünchen woran er nicht denken wollte. Er zog und schob Gisler durch das Sägemehl, hob ihn an und wirbelte ihn durch den Ring, aber schliesslich lief er in einen Konter und verlor den Boden unter den Füssen. Gisler war oben und hatte den Schwung, Armon war unten und zu langsam. Er landete schräg auf dem Rücken und Kopf, seine Beine zeigten in die andere Richtung und rutschten kraftlos unter ihm weg.   
Armon fluchte.   
Neben ihm sprang Gisler in die Höhe und liess sich vom Publikum feiern. Armon schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht hier. Er holte tief Luft und wollte aufstehen, Gislers Hände nur so lange wie nötig auf seinem Rücken spüren.

Aber etwas war anders.

Gisler lachte ihn an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, wollte ihm auf die Füsse helfen. Armon versuchte noch einmal, sich aufzurichten. Das Stechen in seiner Brust weitete sich aus, wurde schier unerträglich. Er bekam keine Luft mehr.

Gislers Lachen brach ab und er fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. «Tut was weh?», fragte er.

Armon schluckte, aber etwas steckte in seinem Hals fest. «Nein», brachte er endlich hervor, «ich spüre meine Beine nicht.»


	7. Epilog

Draussen schien die Sonne, ein erster Frühsommertag, aber Armon hatte an diesem Tag noch nicht nach draussen geblickt. Er sass auf dem Bett, das er letztes Jahr an einem sengend heissen Wochenende im Welschland gewonnen hatte. Um ihn herum lagen Bücher verstreut, ein Papierblock mit hingekritzelten Formeln auf seinen Knien. Die Professoren hatten ihm Hausaufgaben gemailt, mehr als genug um ihn beschäftigt zu halten. Eigentlich wäre er lieber nach Chur gegangen, zu den anderen in seiner Klasse, aber am Wachhund neben der Tür gab es kein Vorbeikommen. Gerade kam er wieder einmal die Treppe hinauf, zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal, seit Beat ihn am vergangenen Sonntagabend zuhause abgeladen hatte.

«Ich brauche nichts, Mam», rief er ihr zu. «Und wenn ich was brauche, kann ich es selber holen.»

Sie trug ein Tablett mit zwei Gläsern kaltem Minzentee und legte es auf den Tisch. «Ich glaube, ich habe es mittlerweile verstanden», lächelte sie «ich bringe nur einen Gast. Er lief mir gerade entgegen als ich aus dem Garten kam.» Sie drehte sich um und winkte Jemanden hinter der Tür näher.

«Danke», murmelte Sam und trat zwei Schritte in den Raum, die Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet.

Armon starrte ihn mit geöffnetem Mund an, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Mam war die erste, die etwas sagte. «Ich lasse euch dann alleine. Wenn ihr etwas braucht, ich weiss, ich weiss, holt ihr es selber.» Mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Erst das Klicken des Schlosses weckte Armon. Eilig schob und kickte er die Bücher zur Seite und rutschte zum Rand des Bettes.

«Bleib!», sagte Sam eindringlich und setzte sich zu ihm an den Bettrand.

Armon wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihm wieder gut ging, dass er schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder auf eigenen Füssen aus dem Sägemehlring gelaufen war, dass es nur der Schock gewesen war und sie alle bitte gefälligst aufhören sollten, ihn wie Klara aus den Heidi-Romanen zu behandeln.  
Stattdessen brach er in Tränen aus.  
Tiefe, peinliche, unkontrollierbare Schluchzer brachen aus ihm heraus, ohne dass sich Armon dagegen hätte wehren können, alles bahnte sich seinen Weg: die Panik, als er letzten Sonntag hilflos im Sägemehl gelegen war und nicht mehr aufstehen konnte; die Angst, nie mehr zu laufen, dass alles plötzlich ganz anders gekommen wäre; das Theater, das er seither für die Anderen gespielt hatten um nicht zeigen zu müssen, wie sehr es ihn mitgenommen hatte, die Sehnsucht nach Sam…  
Sämi.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen legte er seine starken Arme um Armon, zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn eine Ewigkeit fest, bis Armon keine Tränen mehr hatte und noch ein wenig länger.

Nachher sassen sie sich am Tisch gegenüber, Armon mit verquollenen Augen, Sam mit einem grossen Fleck am Hemdkragen, und nippten am Tee. Sam hätte die Gläser gerne ans Bett gebracht, aber das war Armon doch zu blöd gewesen. Er hatte neue Schritte geschenkt erhalten letztes Wochenende und er musste sie alle ausprobieren. Er hatte einige Kniebeugen gemacht um ihm zu zeigen, dass er wieder voll einsatzfähig war. Die Liegestütze hatte Sam lachend verhindert.

«Es tut mir leid», war das erste, das er zu Armon sagte, kaum hörbar. «Als ich das blöde Foto von dir und Käser gesehen habe…so etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wer ich bin.»

Armon trat ihm unter dem Tisch ans Bein. Sam zuckte zusammen.

«Ich habe dich vermisst», sagte Armon und griff seine Hand über den Tisch. 

«Können wir noch einmal beginnen?», fragte Sam. «Ohne Wette, ohne…irgendwas?»

Armon lächelte ihn an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tagesanzeiger.ch/sport/weitere/der-shootingstar-und-sein-schrecklicher-unfall/story/28314717


End file.
